Kansen
Kansen De eerste dag op de middelbare school "Mama!!!" riep Ponyo vanuit haar kamer. Ze had net een e-mail verzonden naar Haru en de pc was nu aan het afsluiten. "MMamaaaaa!" riep ze nogmaals. "Ik kom al, ik kom al!" zei Tsuki terwijl ze trap opkwam, ze schudde haar hoofd en grinnikte, "Wat is er nu zo dringend?" Ponyo liep naar haar bed en nam er twee otfits vanaf. "De blauwe of de witte?" vroeg Ponyo, Ze stak nu de twee jurkjes omhoog en wachtte op haar moeders beslissing., "Mama?" Tsuki rolde met haar ogen en sloeg een hand voor haar gezicht. "Was dat nu zo dringend?!" vroeg Tsuki en Ponyo zuchtte alsof het wel duidelijk was. "Ja natuurlijk! Ze maken foto's op je eerste schooldag!" ze bleef even kijken naar beide jurkjes en besloot toen de witte aan te trekken. Ze ging naar de kast en haalde er een lichtgrijze legging uit en uit haar schoenenkast een paar ballerina's. "Ben je klaar?" vroeg Kyoya en hij keek streng, "Straks kom je te laat op je eerste dag!" Hij nam haar vast en knuffelde haar, "Als 1 van die leerkrachten je iets aandoet bel je me." fluisterde hij in haar oor en zonder dat Tsuki het zag, gaf hij een gsm aan haar. "Afgesproken!" zei ze terug. Ze nam haar rugzak en gaf haar beide ouders een afscheidskus. "Tot straks!" zei ze en ze deed de deur achter zich dicht... Ponyo rende zo hard als ze kon, ze verwachte dat ze te laat kwam maar tot haar grote hoop kwam de grote poort al in zicht. Ze had net een teen binnen gezet en de bel ging al. "Ponyo, te laat als altijd!" zei Haru, ze had haar armen over elkaar geslagen en sloeg haar voet op en neer op de grond. "Sorry, Haru!" zei ze en ze sloeg rood uit. "Waar is Ren?" vroeg ze toen en strekte haar nek om over de meute leerlingen heen te kijken. "Ren komt later, er was een...probleempje" zei Haru, Ponyo trok een wenkbrauw op maar stelde verder geen vragen, ze wist dat ze toch niets zou lossen. "MAG IK JULLIE AANDACHT!" schreeuwde de directeur door de microfoon en had een enorme lijst vast dat de klassen verdeling voorstelde. "In 1a..." begon de dikke vent vooraan maar Ponyo was haar aandacht al kwijt en begon te dagdromen en afvragen wat Ren eigenlijk aan het doen was en wat het probleem was waardoor hij deze dag niet kon meemaken. "Ponyo....PONYO!!" riep Haru en ze begon met haar hand voor Ponyo's gezicht te zwaaien. "Mmmhhh..ja?", zei ze en ze keek plotseling Haru's kant uit die weer een geïriteerd gezicht opsteld, "Wat?" en ze haalde haar schouders op. "We zitten samen in dezelfde klas met Ren en...", zei begon te kokhalsen bij volgende, "Sosukeeegh..!" en ze maakte er ook een walgelijk woord van. Ponyo lachte ermee en trok aan Haru's mouw om haar mee naar het lokaal te trekken. "Hey, Ponyo", zei Sosuke en hij stond opeens naast haar toen ze de hoek omging. Haru rolde haar ogen en liet Ponyo even alleen, ze had het volste vertrouwen in Ren dus ze verwachte er niet veel van, "Mag ik met je meelopen naar je lokaal?" vroeg hij. Ponyo overwoog het even en knikte toen. "Welk vak heb je nu?" "Engels..." antwoorde ze en hij wist dat lokaal meteen al zijn; hij nam haar hand vast en leidde haar naar het lokaal. Ze moesten twee trappen op en Ponyo was al uitgeput. "Euhm...?", zei Ponyo en ze keek met een vragend gezicht naar hem. "Heb ik me toch vergist?!" zei hij, grijnsde vals en deed alsof hij het écht vergeten was. "Dit is niet grappig Sosuke!" zei ze, duwde hem weg en nam haar rugzak. Ze haalde haar plan en agenda eruit en stampte boos weg in de juiste richting. Sosuke kwam achter haar en nam haar bij haar pols. "Wacht, Ponyo!", zei Sosuke en ze draaide zich onwillig om,"Het spijt me. Ik heb je gewoon al een tijdje niet meer gezien." en zijn gezicht stond bedroefd. "Ik begrijp het wel, maar deze dag is belangrijk voor me!". "BLIJF NU STAAN!",en hij trok haar dichter bij zich, "Ponyo...." begon Sosuke maar Ren kwam aangelopen en zag Sosuke net iets te dicht dan toegelaten bij Ponyo volgens hem. "Wil je haar loslaten, NU!" zei Ren en duwde Sosuke weg, die op de grond viel. Ren nam Ponyo mee en wilde net naar het juiste lokaal gaan toen opeens Sosuke hem in zijn gezicht sloeg. "Ren!", zei Ponyo en ze hurkte zich naast hem, "Je gaat te ver Sosuke!" zei ze. Ren stond op en wilde terug een klap verkopen toen opeens hun klassenleerkracht aankwam. "Sama, Kiyoshi! Tategami?" zei ze, verbaasd omdat Ponyo ook bij de twee herrieschoppers van de school stond, "Tategami, naar je lokaal! Jullie twee, je weet ondertussen waar het kantoor van de directeur is zeker?" Ren en Sosuke knikte en gingen naar het kantoor. "Mevrouw, dit is ook mijn schuld!" zei Ponyo maar ze luisterde niet en begeleide haar naar Engels. De les ging veel te traag volgens Ponyo en ze bleef naar de tikkende klok staren, de wijzers leken wel stil te staan en ze was aan hysterisch aan het worden. Wat als Ren en Sosuke van school gestuurd werden? Haru zag het fronzend gezicht van Ponyo en tikte tegen haar schouder. "Waar zit je mee?" vroeg Haru. De leerkracht hield hen nauwlettend in de gaten dus nam Ponyo een stuk papier en begon te pennnen. Sosuke zei dat hij me ging begeleiden maar hij wilde gewoon door de gangen met me zwerven. Toen Sosuke me dichter trok kwam Ren en ze hadden een klein gevecht en ik ben bang dat ze van school gestuurd worden door mij. Ponyo Haru las het briefje snel door en haalde haar schouders op. "Het komt wel goed!" fluisterde ze en gaf het briefje terug aan Ponyo. Ze was nog niet uitgesproken of daar kwamen haar herrieschoppers al binnen. "Dus jullie hebbben besloten mijn les toch te volgen?" zei de leerkracht sarcastisch en wees hen beiden een stoel aan achterin, vlak achter Haru en Ponyo. "Het spijt me." fluisterde Ren naar Ponyo. "Het is jouw schuld niet." fluisterde ze terug en zo ging de les verder, traag en eindeloos. Tijdens de lunch kwamen al Ponyo en Haru's vrienden aan hun tafel zitten. "Ik heb je dienblad al genomen." zei Ren en schoof een blad voor Ponyo's neus. Ook Haru's loverboy zette een blad voor haar zodat ze niet moesten rechtstaan. "Dankje!" riepen ze in koor en Ponyo begon zoals altijd te schrokken. Haru keek haar vreemd aan maar Ren was zo hard aan het lachen dat het leek alsof hij erin bleef. "Dat is dus waarom ik van je hou!" flapte hij er opeens uit en Sosuke begon te grommen. "Sorry, wat?!" zei Ponyo en keek Ren maar vreemd aan. "Als een..zus...!" zei hij en gaf een snelle blik in Haru's richting. "Oh neee!", zei Haru en ze stak haar handen in de lucht, "deze moet je zelf oplossen!" Ren gromde en opeens propte Sosuke zich tussen hen in. "Let maar niet op hem, hij is zo'n watje!" zei hij als een steek richting Ren maar Ren draaide zijn hoofd en vervloekte hem binnensmonds naar de diepste afgronden van de Hades. Dit ging nog een interessant jaar worden en Ponyo zuchtte..